Imura Naida and Swiftkill the Ancient
Imura Naida Imura is a resident of The Hundred Isles of Oceanus,and made Nightshade island her home, in hope of no Greencloak or Conquerer ever find her. Imura made the gloomy island home, by building a treehouse, a bunker underground, and only venturing off the island at night for food and clean water. Imura never suspected that she would summon a Spirit Animal, she never even thought of it at all. Imura loved reading books, and she did so a lot, and through her literature she learnt of the Ancients, nine beasts that had fallen when fighting for the Great Beasts at the beginning of time. Imura Naida went about this life, living as a rogue for almost 8 years without problem, until her bonding came about. Her bonding sickness kept coming in waves, it surfacing before she even bonded with her animal. At one point, when her spirit animal was about to show itself, Imura was so sick that she was in hiding, inside her bunker to be safe. She was starving, and incredibly thirsty. Then, lighting shook the sky, and the burst of light revealed her spirit animal. A Cassowary, one of the ancients. The bird's name was Swiftkill, the name burnt into Imura's brain and seared into her memory. Swiftkill. At the time the bird was summoned, it was huge, but still not its full size. Imura knew that Cassowary's could grow to be a good size bigger than a fully grown woman. Accompanied by her animal's appearance was a relic, the platinum Cassowary. Swiftkill was one of the ancients. # Swiftkill Swiftkill is a large Cassowary, and has the typical three clawed feet that the Cassowary bird boasts for disgorging when it feels threatened. Swiftkill is considerably more aggressive than a normal Cassowary bird. She goes out of her way to attack any movement, the bird is just that aggressive. Her skills are unmatched in her fighting, and even if she isn't the most powerful ancient beast. Imura was shocked, but quickly learnt what her animal could do. Swiftkill enhanced her battle skills to such an extent that Imua could hardly be beaten in battle. She gained lightning fast reflexes and a deadly new move. The relic, when worn by the right wearer, would give them invisible claws by their feet, so the wearer could attack with lethal precision. When Imura learnt this, her and Swiftkill journeyed into the heart of the Conquerer settlement in Oceanus, and attacked the men with brutal force and accuracy. Imura killed them all, and let one go, bleeding and battered, to spread the message to not bother Oceaus. After the man scrambled away, she melted into the shadows once again, with her deadly bird. The pair bonded even more, Imura learning many things form her animal. Swiftkill wasn't wise like Kyoran the Ancient, but she was the most deadly. She was the most dangerous. Imura was already a wise young girl, only 14. So together, they made a lethal team. When attacking, Imura wore all black, with knives buried into her knuckles. The girl would slice downward, making fatal cuts and a massacre behind them. Imura was born in Eura, but shipped to Oceanus. She doesn't remember why or when, but she knew she managed to escape whoever it was and run to Nigshade island, a place nobody dared follow. And now,they dared even less, with Swiftkill at her side, an unkillable, dangerous, aggressive, ancient Cassowary. So I'll ask you this question. Do you dare travel to Nightshade island, to meet Imura and Swiftkill? Do you dare face the dangers of the platinum Cassowary, and it's protectors? Category:Character